


The Correction

by Upstarsfromreality



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Apologies, Bullying, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality





	The Correction

After a lifetime of fighting bullies, John could detect one a mile away. He put Sebastian Wilkes down for one the instant he walked in the door. When Sherlock introduced John as his friend, Wilkes repeated the word and smirked. John could just hear the comments at uni “You're always hiding behind one of those silly hangers-on you call friends.”

John put at end to that. “Colleague,” he said firmly, to show that Sherlock had brought him for reasons other than protection. Sherlock made a distressed noise behind him, but it wasn't until Sebastian accused Sherlock of being hated by everyone at uni that John realized his mistake.

Sebastian wasn't the kind of bully who told you your friends couldn't protect you. He was the kind who told you you'd never have friends. By correcting “friend” to “colleague,” John had all but agreed with the bastard. Nothing to be done about it now.

That evening, John tried to explain. “Sherlock, I never meant to say you weren't my friend. I just thought Wilkes was wondering why you brought a friend to his office. That he was accusing you of - ”

Sherlock cut him off, “Don't mention it John. What are a couple of missed deductions between friends?”

John was puzzled.”A couple?”

Sherlock grinned. “I once mistook your sister for your brother.”


End file.
